A macula of a human eye is located in a center area of a retina and has a close relationship with vision. After the macula degenerates, a problem such as blurred vision occurs on the human eye, or even a loss of vision is caused in a severe case. A yellow pigment in the macula absorbs blue light and causes a photochemical oxidation reaction. Therefore, when the human eye receives irradiation of the blue light for a long time, the retina of the human eye will be injured.
As electronic devices gain popularity, people spend increasing time in using the electronic devices. Therefore, damage to a human eye brought by the electronic devices becomes increasingly unignorable. Therefore, application software for reducing blue light output emerges. However, such application software requires a user to manually start a corresponding application program to enable an eye protection function, and all pixels on a display screen of an electronic device are adjusted only according to a defined manner.
An optical light filter and an optical lens that reduce blue light output are also available on the market. The optical light filter or the optical lens is attached to a display screen of an apparatus or attached to eyeglasses of a user. However, such a light filter also has the foregoing problem, that is, an objective of eye protection can be achieved only using the light filter or the optical lens, and all light irradiating at a human eye can be controlled only according to a defined manner.
In conclusion, how the terminal intelligently adjusts blue light is a problem that needs to be urgently resolved.